The hamhams at Little Ham Daycare
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: What did the hamhams do when they were little? They went to daycare of couse! Read what happens in this hilarious fic! Please R&R! Flames allowed
1. Welcome to Little Ham Daycare!

This is a weird fic I decided to write, cause I felt like it! Quite insane, but in a funny way, I dunno. XP Please review! Flames are fine.  
  
HAM HAM DAYCARE  
  
This is when the hamhams were little kids. A beige colored lady hamham with glasses and brown hair tied in a bun(the daycare teacher) was sitting at her desk at Little Ham Daycare. She was drinking coffee.  
  
Daycare lady ham: Ah, so peaceful. But not for long! *Hamtaro enters* Hamtaro: Hamha!!  
  
Daycare lady: *snaps out of her peaceful trance* Huh? Oh! You must be..*looks at her list* Hamtaro! Do make yourself comfortable! The coloring table's over there!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh goody! I love colouring! *runs over to color* The daycare lady decides to rest her eyes for one moment, and she falls asleep(how responsible!-_-;)  
  
Hamtaro is coloring when a grey spotted ham enters the room.  
  
Hamtaro: Oh! Hi! My name's Hamtaro! Who are you?  
  
"My name's Oxnard" the grey spotted ham said  
  
Hamtaro: Hi Oxnard! Wanna colour with me?  
  
Oxnard: Sure!*he runs over to the table and starts coloring*  
  
*The daycare lady ham is still asleep*  
  
*A white hamster with blue ribbons enters the room*  
  
"Bonjour!" She says "My name eez Bijou!"  
  
Hamtaro: Hi Bijou! We're coloring! Wanna join us?  
  
Bijou: Oh! Oui! That sounds like fu-*she notices dolls* Oh,I think I will go play with zee dolls!" *runs over to the dolls*  
  
Hamtaro: Aw cats! And we were gonna play hangman  
  
Oxnard: Aw don't worry! Let's finish our drawings of our mommys and daddies!  
  
Hamtaro: Ok! *Two tiger striped hams enter the room and they're arguing* Sandy: That's my cookie Stan! Give it back!  
  
Stan: *eats cookie* Yum! Sunflower seed chip and bannana! My fav!  
  
Sandy: *Cries* WHAAA!!! You're like, so gonna pay!!  
  
*The daycare lady ham is still asleep*  
  
Bijou: Bonjour! Do you want to play dolls with me?  
  
Sandy:*smiles* Totally!  
  
Stan:*runs over to bijou* Hey! You're a pretty ham!  
  
Bijou:*sweatdrop*  
  
Sandy: *takes ribbon to pull Stan away* No going goo goo over girls Stan!  
  
Stan: WHAA!!! LET GO! LET GO!! THAT HURTS! WHHAAAA!!!!!  
  
Sandy: You'll hafta excuse him. He loves girls.  
  
Stan: *is sitting in a corner crying*  
  
*Two grown up hamster are seen with a young hamster*  
  
The young hamster was a tan color with dark brown on the bottom half of his body, around his snout, and on his ears. He wore a yellow hard hat that practically fell over his eyes. And you know who it is! ;)  
  
Boss: But I don't wanna go to daycare mommy!!!  
  
Mom: But sweety, daycare's fun!  
  
Boss: NO!!!*sits on the floor with his arms folded over his chest and a grouchy look on his face*  
  
Dad: You're going weather you like it or not! *pulls Boss by the tail*  
  
Boss: NOOOOO!!!!! *nails clawing the floor while he's being pulled along* THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME DADDY!! I'M GONNA BE BARBECUED! THEY'LL FEED ME TO THE LIONS!!!  
  
*after all the screaming, the daycare teacher is STILL asleep*  
  
*Boss's parents leave*  
  
Boss: No! Don't leave me here to die! If I'm not alive by the time I you two get back, then it's all your fault!  
  
Hamtaro: *walks up to Boss* it's ok, staying here's not as scary as you think!  
  
Boss: Oh I know! I was just putting up a fit so that it wouldn't look too suspicious!  
  
Hamtaro: Heke?  
  
Boss: *takes off hat and reveals a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans (from the aspirin commercial when the kids are singing the never-ending song, cause they're high on chocolate coffee beans. lol!)* I stole mommy's chocolates! She doesn't even know!*snickers*  
  
Stan: Can I have some?  
  
Boss: NO! THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!!  
  
Stan: C'mon you pig! Share!*tries to grab them*  
  
Boss:*bites Stan*  
  
Stan:WHAAA!!!!!!!!!!HE BIT ME!!! WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL ARE YOU ANYWAYS?  
  
Boss: A hamster, DUH!!!  
  
Stan:*runs off* WHAA!!! He's being so mean!!!  
  
Boss: Don't tell anybody if I ask you this, but are they gonna feed us to lions?  
  
Hamtaro: You're so silly! Of course not!  
  
Boss: Phew! That's a relief!*sees bijou* WOW! Who's she?!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh! That's Bijou.  
  
Boss:*blushes* she's pretty! I wanna meet her!*runs over*  
  
Bijou: *looks up* oh! Bonjour!  
  
Boss:*stops dead in his tracks blushing and thinking what to say* wanna play with me?  
  
Bijou: well..  
  
Boss: PLEASE!? I'll play anything you want!  
  
Bijou: *Looks around and sees a big toy box filled with clothes* Oh! How about we play dressup?  
  
Boss: OK! YAY! SHE LIKES ME!  
  
Sandy: But what about our game? Aw!  
  
*Oxnard and Hamtaro are standing infront of the daycare lady's desk*  
  
Hamtaro: Like our pictures we drew? This is you! *points to a scribbly hamsterish blob with glasses*  
  
Daycare ham lady: *snore*  
  
Oxnard: I think that means yes!  
  
Hamtaro: yay! Let's play with building blocks!  
  
*Boss and Bijou are playing dress up*  
  
Bijou: Now, I think this would very pretty on you! *puts a large purple hat with a feather on boss*  
  
Boss:*sweatdrop* I guess..well you're the expert!  
  
Bijou: And this would make you look very elegant *puts a long pink dress on Boss*  
  
Boss: Yeuck!;  
  
Bijou: And this big blue ribbon!*puts it around Boss's ear*  
  
Boss: Eep! Are you sure this looks good on me?  
  
Bijou: Oh yes! Oh! And I almost forgot! This big pearly necklace *it's sooo huge, that bijou can barely lift it up and puts it around Boss's neck*  
  
Boss: W-WOAH! *falls over from the weight of the giant pearl necklace*  
  
Bijou:*helps him up* Oh yes! You look very nice indeed! Take a look! *points to mirror*  
  
Boss: *walks over and sees himself and practically screams, but he doesn't want to hurt Bijou's feelings, but he blows anyways* AAAUGH!!!! THE HORROR! THE SHEER SHEER HORROR!!! *rips clothes off* THIS IS 10 TIMES WORSE AS GETTING EATEN BY LIONS!!!!  
  
Bijou: Y-You don't like eet? WHAAAAAAA!!!!!! *cries her head off*  
  
Sandy: It's ok! Boys are boring anyways!  
  
Stan: *Is riding in a toy car* Beep! Beep! Here comes the firetruck!  
  
Boss:*is eating the chocolate covered coffee beans from earlier*YUM!!!  
  
Stan: *runs over boss's toe*  
  
Boss: OW! Why you-  
  
Stan: That's what you get for biting me you big jerk!  
  
Boss: I'm not a jerk!*chases Stan*  
  
Stan: C'mon stupid truck! Move! *Stan pushes the button for a fifth time, and the truck finally begins to move* This is now a zoo truck! *boss is chasing Stan in his firetruck* There's a mad tiger on the loose!  
  
Boss: Where? Tiger! That's even worse than a lion! I knew they were gonna feed us to the tigers!  
  
*Panda enters*Panda: Hi everyone!  
  
Daycare lady ham: *SNORE!*  
  
Hamtaro:Hamha!  
  
Panda: Oh wow! Building blocks! Can I play?  
  
Hamtaro: Sure!  
  
*Hamtaro, oxnard, and panda build a large tower of blocks*  
  
*sandy and Bijou are playing with barbies*  
  
*boss is still chasing stan, and eating chocolate covered coffee beans at the same time*  
  
*the daycare lady ham is still sleeping*  
  
What'll happen next? Find out! Please review!!! 


	2. Crazyiness with a dash of chocolate cove...

Second chapter! Please review!!  
  
*Pashmina and her mom enter with howdy and dexter who are arguing* (Penelope isn't with her since she's not born yet)  
  
Pashmina: Hi everyone!  
  
Sandy: Thank god! More girls! *looks at boss who's roaring and snarling like a crazed wolf, chasing Stan who's screaming like a maniac* They've got problems  
  
Howdy: Well, Howdy ho!!  
  
Dexter: Could you possibly be any more energetic?  
  
Howdy: Hush you!  
  
*They go off in a corner to argue*  
  
Pashmina's mom: Now honey, I'll only be about an hour, so I'll be back shortly. The nice daycare lady will look after you while I'm gone.  
  
Pashmina: Ok! Bye bye mommy!  
  
*Pashmina's mom leaves*  
  
Panda: There! It's all finished  
  
Hamtaro: Wow! That's great Panda!  
  
Oxnard: Amazing!  
  
*They stare in awe at Panda's impressive city made of blocks*  
  
Panda: It took a lot of work, so don't wreck it!  
  
Hamtaro: We'd never wanna wreck that! It's too good to be knocked over!  
  
Oxnard: Ya!  
  
Panda: Thanks! You're great!  
  
Stan: *is riding on the truck, he hit's a block supporting the whole block city that almost knocks over the hard work of panda*  
  
Panda: Hey! Be careful!  
  
*the blocks seem to wobble*  
  
Panda: Oh no!  
  
Hamtaro: Please don't fall over Mr. Blocks!  
  
*The blocks stop wobbling*  
  
Panda: phew! That was too close! Well at least we're out of danger now! *seeing Stan put the toy truck away*  
  
CRASH!!! * Boss jumps on block city and continues to walk through, roaring like a dinosaur*  
  
Boss: RAAUUGH! I AM HAMZILLA!! FEAR ME PUNY CREATURES!  
  
Panda: 0_0; *eyes start to water*  
  
Boss: *picks up a toy car and acts the people's voices in the car* Eek! Save me! RAUGH!!! *Puts toy car in his mouth, and chews on it* Tastes Like chicken!  
  
Panda: Y-Y-YOU BWOKE MY BLOCK CITY!!!  
  
Oxnard: Why Boss,WHY?  
  
Hamtaro: Must be those chocolate covered coffee beans  
  
Panda: YOU IN BIG TWOUBLE BOSS!!!  
  
Boss: *replies by spitting the toy car out at panda, hitting his head*  
  
Panda: OW! THAT HURT!! NOW YOU'RE IN WEALLY BIG TWOUBLE!!!!  
  
Boss: *standing there with his eyes widened making weird sounds with his throat*  
  
Panda: That's wight! You should be afwaid  
  
Boss: * pointing to his throat, still making weird sounds*  
  
Hamtaro: No panda, I think he's choking!  
  
Oxnard: Oh, choking, that's nice..CHOKING?! OH MY GOD! SOMBODY GET HIM A DOCTER!!!!  
  
Pashmina: Out of the way everyone! This is a job foooooorrrrrr...*whips on nurse costume, but gets stuck in it* Come on stupid jacket! Fit me! Now where's that stethoscope?  
  
Everyone but pashmina: -_-; we have a dying ham over here!  
  
Pashmina: Ah ha! There it is! Doctor Pashmina to the wescue!!! *makes superhero music sound* Now! What is the problem?  
  
Everyone but pashmina and boss: HE'S CHOKING!!!  
  
Pashmina: ok! *takes out stethoscope* la la laaaa!!!! WOW! His heart is beating fast! It's going BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!!  
  
Everyone but pashmina and boss:WE KNOW PASHMINA! JUST UNCHOKE HIM!!!  
  
Pashmina: Stand back everyone! A docter needs her space!* shines a toy flashlight into Boss's mouth* Wow! Look at all the big teeth he has! Hey look! There's a wiggly baby tooth!  
  
Sandy: Are you like, a doctor or a dentist? Fix him before he goes bye bye for good!  
  
Pashmina: uuummm..somebody get me that stool over there!  
  
Dexter: I will my dear Pashmina *runs to get stool*  
  
Howdy: No I will!*runs over towards stool*  
  
Dexter: I was here first!  
  
Howdy: But I'm faster!  
  
*The two of them are lost in a cloud of dust, fighting each other*  
  
Oxnard: I'll get it *gets stool while howdy and dexter are still fighting*  
  
Pashmina: Thank you *lifts boss, and smashes his head against the stool three times*  
  
Boss: Ow! Ow! OW! *cough* *coughs out a wheel to the toy car he was chewing on*  
  
Hamtaro: Wow! You did it Pashmina!  
  
Panda: You're gweat!  
  
Pashmina: I'm just doing my job! How do you feel patient boss?  
  
Boss: *is just laying there dazed* oooowwww!!!!  
  
Pashmina: He's doing just fine!  
  
Everyone else: -_-;  
  
Howdy: *sets up tacs under the daycare lady ham's feet* Hyeuck hyeuck! What a sucker!  
  
Dexter: And what are you doing?  
  
Howdy: None of your business!!!  
  
Dexter: Setting up traps for the daycare ham won't impress anyone howdy!  
  
Boss: *wakes up and sees bucket of water set up above the daycare lady ham, and tacks under the daycare lady's feet* Wow! I'm impressed! I shoulda thought of that before!  
  
Dexter: -_-; forget it! Why do I even bother  
  
Howdy: Ya! Why do ya?!  
  
Stan: *finds a set drums* cool! *Starts banging on them* Ya! I'm the world's best drummer!  
  
Pashmina: Quiet down! Stan! We can't hear each other!  
  
Sandy: Ya!  
  
Stan: *slips on some shades and continues to play even louder*  
  
Daycare lady ham: SNORE!  
  
Boss: *sees toy electric guitar* Oh wow! It's one of those toy ones that actually plays! Not as good as the real ones, but still good!  
  
Howdy: *setting up a pile of dog poop behind the daycare lady, he brought on the way*  
  
Panda: He's gonna pay for knocking over my block city!  
  
Hamtaro: Don't worry! We can always make another one! Wanna play sherrades?  
  
Oxnard: Ya! Sherades!!!  
  
Panda: Ok! Guess what I'm being! MOOO!!!  
  
Hamtaro: You're a cow, but you can't make any noise!  
  
Panda: Aww, why not?  
  
Oxnard: It's part of the game.  
  
Panda: I'm building another block city. You guys can pway your weird game if you want somewhere else.  
  
Oxnard and Hamtaro: *look at each other and leave*  
  
*Panda's mom comes in* "Time to go sweety!"  
  
Panda: Aw, ok..  
  
Boss: *eating chocolate covered coffee beans and tuning his electric guitar*  
  
Hamtaro: What's he doing?  
  
Oxnard: Who cares? Let's just keep playing sherrades, now what am I? *Sticks paws by his head*  
  
Hamtaro: I already said it 3 times oxy! You're a moose!  
  
Oxnard: Bingo! Really? You said I was a moose 3 times?  
  
Boss: *jumps ontop of a table* LADIES AND GENTLEHAMS! THE CHOCOLATE! STARFISH!!(limpbizkit song called chocolate starfish)*starts playing guitar* AND THE HOT DOG FLAVORED WATER!!!!! OW! BRING IT ON!!!  
  
Stan: Dude! I know this song! *plays drums to the beat of the song*  
  
Boss: *is screaming out the words of the song which includes the "F" word alot*  
  
Howdy: Almost set! *adds the final touch of duct tape to the back of the wall, behind the daycare lady ham*  
  
*Pashmina's mom enters* "It's time to go Pashmina"  
  
Pashmina: Aaww! I was having so much fun! And look! I saved that ham's life! *pointing to boss* He was choking, and I smashed his head against a stool 3 times, and he's made a full recovery!  
  
Pashmina's mom: *looks at Boss who's playing the electric guitar, singing limp bizkit * I think you smashed his head on the stool a little too hard honey!  
  
Pashmina: Oh! He's just acting goofy cause he was eating chocolate covered coffee beans!  
  
Pashmina's mom: uum, I see that, now let's go honey! *runs off with Pashmina away as fast as she can*  
  
Hamtaro: Aw! Too bad she had to go!  
  
Daycare lady ham: zu zu zu..  
  
Boss: Hey, this song! EVERYBODY KNOWS THIS SONG!!  
  
Howdy: *pulls rope that holds bucket of water, spilling it all over the daycare lady* SPLOOSH!!  
  
Daycare lady ham: *all wet* EEEK!! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! I AM RESPONSIBLE!!  
  
*Sees Boss standing on the table, playing electric guitar, and screaming out swear words*  
  
Daycare lady ham: No! No! NO! Get down from the-*steps on Howdy's tacs* AAAIIIEEEEK* She jumps back, slipping into the pile of dog poop, and then her back hits the wall, making her stick to the duct tape posted on the wall* EEEk! Gross! You little monsters!  
  
Howdy: *snicker* Wait till I tell this to mommy and daddy *who enter the room*  
  
Howdy: Look mommy and daddy! I made the best traps ever!  
  
Howdy's dad: That's my lil' son! Cunning and tricky, just like his old man!  
  
Howdy's mom: Honey! You're only encouraging him! I'm sorry miss daycare ham lady for all the trouble howdy's causes!! *they leave quickly*  
  
Dexter: Ha! Howdy's gone!!  
  
Daycare lady: *still taped to the wall* Thank goodness!  
  
*Oxnard's mom enters and sees Boss, who is now pretending to be a rapper, singing eminem* "Gasp! I certainly won't be having my son listen to that! Come along oxy!"  
  
Oxnard: Bye bye Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Bye-Q!  
  
Boss: *singing to eminem* Hi! My name is WHAT? My name is HUH? My name is CHICK CHICKA SLIM BOSSMAN!!  
  
Stan:*banging drums louder than ever* Oh yeah!  
  
Daycare Lady ham: Stop this now! Get me off of here! Help?!  
  
Boss: I'm slim bossman, the real slim bossman, and all you other slim bossmans and just a big fake man, so won't the real slim bossman please stand up! Please stand up! Please stand up!  
  
*Hamtaro and Bijou* are playing house*  
  
Bijou: You can be zee father and dog! I'll be zee mother, and child!  
  
Hamtaro: Uumm..ok!  
  
Bijou: *being mother * Hello honey! How was work?  
  
Hamtaro: *being father* Oh great! It was so much fun! Kushi kushi!  
  
Bijou: No! That's not how you be a father! You are doing eet all wrong! *starts crying*  
  
Hamtaro: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Aw girl's are so confusing! I'm gonna go back to colouring my picture for mommy and daddy  
  
*Boss's father comes in and sees Boss standing on the table, singing to limp bizkit again and playing his electric guitar*  
  
Boss's father: WHAT THE *BLEEP*  
  
Boss: It's just one of those days, when you don't wanna wake up! Everybody's f*cked up! Everyone just SUCKS!!!  
  
Boss's dad: GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!!!  
  
*Boss can't hear though*  
  
*Boss's father comes and pulls him down from the table*  
  
Boss: No! Dad! I was in the middle of a concert!  
  
Boss's father: *turns to daycare lady ham* I leave you in charge of my son, and I find him swearing and dancing ontop of a table, infront of other youngsters!  
  
Daycare Lady ham: heh heh.  
  
Boss: But daddy, how come you listen to those songs in the car?  
  
Boss's dad: what do ya mean by?!  
  
Boss: That's where I learned all those songs from daddy! You played them in the car, and I had to sit there, listening to them! So don't blame me for knowing a bunch of bad stuff! Just blame your good old self! *smiles innocently*  
  
*Boss's dad is starting to turn red from anger, and then he sees a spilled bag of chocolate covered coffee beans lying on the floor*  
  
Boss's dad: Well, I guess this explains where your mother's coffee beans went!  
  
Boss: You can blame her for buying those! *grins, trying to look cute*  
  
*Boss's dad is as red as a cherry with anger* Why you little sly fox! We're getting' outta here! And you're in for a big punishment when we get home!! *pulls Boss by the foot*  
  
Boss: Leggo! That hurts! CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!!!  
  
Bijou: I do feel kind of sorry for him for having such a mean father  
  
Hamtaro: Then we should save him! Me to the rescue!  
  
Daycare lady ham: STOP!!! That's his own problem to solve, not yours, besides, we're going outside now to play, after you help me get off of here!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh! Goody!  
  
Stan: *notices that boss is gone* Aw man! And just when we were starting to get a crowd!  
  
*a tall brown hamster comes in with a smaller brown and white hamster with a book*  
  
Brown hamster: Now you stay here Maxy, and be good.  
  
Maxwell: Okay! I'll be good! *he goes to sit in a corner and read his book*  
  
Sandy: *walks over towards Maxwell* Hello!  
  
Maxwell:.*reading his book*  
  
Sandy: I said HELLO!!!  
  
Maxwell: huh? Oh sorry! I was caught up in my new book.  
  
Sandy: What is it?  
  
Maxwell: James and the Giant Sunflower Seed  
  
Sandy: Can you read it to me?  
  
Maxwell: Sure! *he starts reading it to her*  
  
Daycare lady ham: We are going outside now!  
  
*Everyone but Maxwell and sandy* YAY!!!* Stan, Hamtaro, and Bijou run outside  
  
*outside*  
  
Maxwell: Let's read outside *sandy and Maxwell follow everyone else outside*  
  
*Hamtaro's making mud pies, and bijou's screaming in disgust at her dirty fur*  
  
Daycare lady ham: Don't cry! Don't cry! Oh pleeaaasseeee don't cry!  
  
Stan: *swinging on a tire swing* WHOO! I'm Tarzan!! *makes Tarzan yodel and falls off the tire swing*  
  
Day care lady ham: *groan* Don't tell me he's been eating chocolate covered coffee beans too!  
  
Sandy: No. He's just crazy by nature  
  
Stan: *rubbing head* I'm ok! I'm ok! Ow!  
  
Daycare Lady ham: *sigh* when will this day end?  
  
When will this day end? HOW will it end? Find out in chapter 3! 


	3. Singing Hamhams in Trees and Lost Mommie...

Hey ppl! I just wanna say, thank you for all the great reviews! Here's the final chapter! Hope you like it!

Hamtaro(pushes Bijou) Tag! You're it!

Bijou: (falls in the mud) WHAAA!

Hamtaro: Oopsie! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!(helps bijou up)

Bijou: Eet eez not that, you made me all muddy!WHAAAAA!

Hamtaro: ..heke?

Daycare lady ham: I am bushed! Hey! Who's that ham up in the tree?

A yellow and white hamster with a brown Mohawk and a toy red guitar sat in a tree singing

Jingle: I wuv you, you wuv me, we're a happy family!

Stan: o0; What kind of baby song is that!

Sandy: Oh yeah? I heard you signing Caillou yesterday!

Stan: uumm...NO YOU DIDN'T!

Day care lady ham: Come down from there little ham! Where is your mother?

Jingle: One sad day, my mommy passed away

Day care lady ham: Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you come down here and I'll take you to an orphanage!

Jingle: Free is the way I wanna be!

Day care lady ham: Wow! He sure is a good rhymer for his age!

(jumps out of tree landing on baby pig Herbert)

Jingle: Fwom the gwound to the sky, I'll watch the world go fwying by!

Day care lady ham: uum ok, that was weird

Hamtaro: He was interesting

Bijou: Oui!

(An old white french hamster comes outside)

Bijou's grandpa: Bijou, it is time to go

Bijou: Au revoir Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Heke? What does 'au revoir' mean?

Bijou: It is french for bye bye!

Hamtaro: Ok! Bye bye-Q!

(A little white hamster with brown ears wearing a diaperand green cap (you now who! ;) bumps into the yard fence)

Cappy: OW! That hurt! (cries)

Hamtaro: Are you ok?

Cappy: (sniff) I guess so, but where's my mommy?

Sandy: What's wrong?

Cappy: I-I was w-walking with my m-mommy, and I-I wost (lost) her! WHAAAA!

Hamtaro: Don't worry! We'll help you find your mommy!

Cappy: Weally? (really)Oh thank you!

Daycare lady ham: Oh no you don't! You guys are staying right here!

Cappy: But I need help finding my mommy!

Hamtaro:(squeezes under fence)

Day care lady ham: Get back here right now!

Hamtaro:(runs off with cappy)

Day care lady ham: No! Wait! UUGH! I'm quitting after this! (runs after them)

Hamtaro: Now, what does your mommy look like?

Cappy: Well, she's all bwown(brown) with a whit spot on her tummy

Hamtaro: Ok! Let's find her!

Hamtaro:(searches around and sees an all brown hamster) Hey I think I found her!

Cappy: Oh yay! Mommy! I missed you so much! (hugs hamster)

Brown hamster: (turns around with a beard and deep voice) Hey! What are you doing kid!

Cappy: That's n-not my m-m-mommy! WHAAAAAA!

Hamtaro: Sorry mister! We'll hafta keep searching!

Day care lady ham: is searching through a crowd of hamsters, when a little hamster bites her paw

Daycare Lady Ham: EEK! What the-Boss: Heehee! Hi! Remember me?

Day care lady ham: AAAUGH! IT'S THE CHOCOLATE COVERED COFFEE BEAN EATING HAMSTER! EVIL! AAAUUUGH!(Runs away screaming)

Boss: I was just saying hi! What's her problem!

Hamtaro: (sees Boss) Hey! Boss! Over here!

Boss:(bites hamtaro)

Hamtaro: OW! That hurt! Why did you do that!

Boss: A doggy told me that every time you meet someone new, and you see them for a second time, you bite them!

Hamtaro: o0; o-kaaaayyyyy

Cappy: Never listen to doggies! Especially ones that don't know what they're talking abowt! Have you seen my mommy? She's all brown with a white tummy.

Boss: She went that way! points to across the street with cars zooming by

Hamtaro: You're kidding, right!

Boss: No really! She went running across, screaming CAPPY! CAPPY! That is your name, right?

Cappy: Ya! Let's go!

Boss: Wait! That police ham won't let us cross unless we're with our mommies and daddies! We'll hafta play a trick to distract him!

Hamtaro: What kind of trick?

Boss: Just leave it to me!

(hamtaro, cappy, and boss are standing on the side of the road)

Boss: Now, run across when I have the police ham distracted, got it?

Hamtaro: Got it!

(A car comes swerving by close to the side of the road)

(Boss jumps backwards onto the sidewalk, pretending to be hit by the car)

Boss: OOOWW! THE PAAAAAAIIIINNN! WHHAAAAA! AAAAaaauuuugh...(pretends to pass out)

Police ham: Oh my god! MOVE BACK PEOPLE! MOVE BACK!

Hamtaro: That's our Que! Let's go Cappy!

Cappy: Wow! He is a vewy (very) smart guy after all! Maybe I should listen to doggies too! I hope I can be just wike (like) him one day!

Hamtaro: Ya, just don't eat chocolate coffee beans like he does, ok?

Cappy: What are those?

Hamtaro: Never mind! Let's go! (they run across the street while all the cars stopped to look at boss)

Police Ham: WHY! WHY WAS I NOT PAYING ATTENTION!

Boss's dad: (walking by) Boss? Where are ya, you trouble maker!

Boss: Oh! Hi daddy! (jumps up from where he lay and trots off towards him singing) "Bob the builder, CAN WE FIX IT?"

Police Ham: 00; (faints)

Hamtaro: Good thing we got across ok!

Cappy: I still don't see her!

Hamtaro: Hey! I think I see her! (points to cappy's mom) I think it's really her this time!

Cappy: MOMMY! (runs towards her hugging her)

Cappy's mom: Cappy! There you are! I was so worried about you!

Hamtaro: Uh-oh! I better go before daycare lady ham finds me! Bye bye cappy!

Cappy: Thank you! Bye bye!

Daycare lady ham: This is a living nightmare!(sees hamtaro) Thank god!

Hamtaro: uh-oh! Here comes the daycare lady! (begins to run off)

Daycare lady ham:(scoops up hamtaro) You've had enough adventure for one day! Time to go back!

Hamtaro: Adventure's my middle name!

Daycare lady ham: And my middle name is a nice peaceful day at home with a cup of tea! Now let's go back!

(back at the daycare center, toys and everything else is scattered all around the room)

Day care lady ham: Oh my god! It's like a hurricane has hit inside here!

Sandy: I told him not to eat them, but would he listen to me? Nooooooo! He ate them anyways!

Daycare lady ham: Ate what?

Sandy: The chocolate covered coffee beans that Boss brought in, what else?

Daycare lady ham: 00; Oh my god no!

Stan: (is running around screaming and throwing everything around singing to Cailliou) I'M JUST A KID WHO'S FOUR, EACH DAY I GROW SOME MORE, I LIKE EXPLORING, I'M CAILLIOU!

Sandy: Ha! I knew it! You like Cailliou!

Stan: o0; Aw man! Me and my big mouth...oh well! (continues to sing)

Daycare Lady Ham:(looks around) Where's Maxwell?

Sandy: He had to go. And just when the story he was reading was getting good too!

(Sandy's mom and dad come in)

Mom: (gasps) STANLEY! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!

Stan: (stops dead in his tracks) uh-oh!

Dad: You come here right now, man! I am so very disappointed in you, little dude!

Sandy: I told you that he would be bad!

Mom: You're going for a nap when we get home, little man!

Stan: NO NAPPIE!

Sandy: Guess what! Stan likes Cailliou!

Stan: Don't rub it in sis! (they leave)Daycare lady ham: Thank god that's over! Just one more to go...

Hamtaro: I'm gonna finish my drawing! (draws on paper)

Day care lady ham: I just want to get this day over with!

(15 minutes later, Hamtaro's mom and dad come in)

Hamtaro's mom: Sweetie, time to go!

Hamtaro: Aaw! I was having fun!

Hamtaro's mom: I'm sure we can bring you back tomorrow honey.

Daycare lady ham: Eeep! 00;

Hamtaro: Look mommy and daddy! Here's a picture of you guys I made!

Hamtaro's dad: Oh wow son! That's wonderful!

Hamtaro:(smiles) thank you! Oh wait! One last thing! (runs back to the drawing table, and picks up a drawing and runs up to the daycare lady ham's desk Here! It's for you! I drew a picture of you!

Daycare lady ham: Oh! Uum..thank you!

Hamtaro's dad: We hope little hamtaro here wasn't too much trouble!

Daycare lady ham: Erm...oh no! Not much trouble at all! (smiles innocently)

Hamtaro's mom: Okay, that's great! Thank you so much! Goodbye!

Hamtaro: Bye bye-Q, Daycare Lady Ham!

Daycare lady ham: Bye! (waits till he's gone) That was exhausting! Maybe I should quit! (looks at picture of herself that hamtaro drew and chuckles) Or maybe not. I've forgotten why I love my job so much!

She packed up her stuff and went home for the day

THE END

How did you like it? Please review! Flames allowed. Chocolate covered coffee beans! MWA HA HA HA HA cough cough-AH HA HA HAAAA!


	4. Welcome Back to Little Ham Daycare!

Hamha all! I couldn't help but to make another chapter or two to this story! Crazy ideas buzzing around in my head, especially since my main fanfic now done! Remember, this is when the hamhams were little kids, toddlers, whatever, so they're gonna be more sensitive and out of character. I went a little crazy with the last two chapters...XD  
  
It's been a week since the hamhams all came to the daycare, and day care lady ham has had a lot of weight off her back.  
  
Daycare Ham Lady: Ah, it's so nice to relax...if only my job were always this easy. This week of relaxation has been nice so far, but somehow, I have this feeling that my peace is about to end...  
  
*Sandy and Stan's parents come in, dropping Sandy and Stan(who are arguing)of at the day care.  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: Oh great! I just jinxed it!  
  
Stan and Sandy's Mom: Now remember kids, be nice to the daycare lady, and no arguing!  
  
Stan: Ya, whatever mom. *Stomps on Sandy's foot*  
  
Sandy: Ow! Hey! *kicks Stan*  
  
Stan: Omph! Ow!  
  
Stan and Sandy's Mom: Did you just hear a word I said? Now no fighting.  
  
Stan and Sandy's Dad: And mind your manners lil' dude! No like, sayin' whatever to your mother.  
  
Stan: But dad, you like, totally say that to mom all the time  
  
Stan and Sandy's Dad: Let's go hun. *they leave*  
  
Stan: Man, they are annoying!  
  
Sandy: Well you deserve it, since you ate my chocolates yesterday!  
  
Stan: You left them on the counter for me to grab!  
  
Sandy: They wern't for you!  
  
Stan: Well, then next time leave them in your room doofus!  
  
Sandy: I am totally not a doofus! You're the doofus!!  
  
*they begin pummeling each other*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: Oh no! Now, children, how about a story?  
  
Sandy and Stan: NO!!! *they continue fighting*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: No! No! No! stop! *tries to pull the two apart*  
  
*Boss comes in with his dad, holding him by the ear*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: AAAHH!! IT'S HIM! *hides behind a small chair at the colouring table*  
  
Stan: Hey! It's that stupid kid!  
  
Boss: AUGH! Leggo! That hurts! By the way, I can see you! *points to Daycare Lady Ham hiding behind the chair*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: 0_0;  
  
Boss's dad: I don't want you dashing off and misbehaving again! You'll be in big trouble if I find you using bad words infront of your classmates! You got that?!  
  
Boss: OOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Boss's dad: -_-; I'll take that as a yes. *lets go of Boss's ear and leaves*  
  
Boss: Finally! That hurt!  
  
Stan: *grins* time to show him who's the real ham aroud here!  
  
Sandy: You're still not mad at him are you?  
  
Stan: Dude! He bit me! That thing needs to be taught a lesson!  
  
Boss: I'm not a thing!  
  
Stan: Okay...wolf  
  
Boss: I'm not that either!  
  
Stan: hippo.  
  
Boss: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M A HAMSTER JUST LIKE YOU!!!  
  
Sandy: Stan! Now you hurt his feelings!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: That's right! No matter how odd or different our peers are, we treat them all the same. Even if they bite like dogs.  
  
Boss: ...WHY AM I SO MISUNDERSTOOD!?!? *runs off crying*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: I'm really not good at this...  
  
Hamtaro: Hamha!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: EEP! *jumps around* Oh, well if it isn't little sweet Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro's Dad: that's my little ham!  
  
Hamtaro's Mom: We promise he'll be an angel!  
  
Daycare Lady: Okay then, bye! *they leave* heh heh...little angel...ya right!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh, sorry! I didn't hear you. What did you say?  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: Oh! Nothing! Nothing! Heh heh...you go along and play now!  
  
Hamtaro: Okay! *runs off towards Sandy and Stan* Hey Stan! Hey Sandy!  
  
Stan:*runs off towards Boss*  
  
Hamtaro: What did I say?!  
  
Sandy: Nothing. He just wants to see Boss right now.  
  
Stan: Hey Boss!  
  
Boss: Huh?  
  
Stan: *hits Boss* That's for biting me you loser!  
  
Boss: ggrrrr..RAWR!!! *leaps at Stan, and they're lost in a cloud of dust, fighting each other*  
  
Hamtaro: Wow, just like Howdy and Dexter!  
  
Sandy: And here they are!  
  
Dexter: Thank you for dropping me off madame. It was a pleasure.  
  
Howdy's mom: Well anytime hon!  
  
Howdy: Aw, knock off the polite stuff Dexter! Stop tryin' to look good!  
  
Howdy's mom: Now Howdy! You could learn some good manners from this young ham! He's very refined and polite after all! *leaves*  
  
Howdy: Hmph! What does she know!?  
  
Dexter: Alot more than you! That's for sure, because she's your mother!  
  
Howdy: Who asked ya?! You know, you just try to act smart and nice, but you're really just a poopiehead!  
  
Dexter: Don't you use dirty words with me!  
  
*they start arguing*  
  
Stan: Uncle! Uncle! *you know, the losing person always says that for mercy*  
  
Boss: Say it louder! *Boss is seen pinning Stan to the ground*  
  
Stan: UNCLE!!! *cries*  
  
Sandy: Stop it! That's my brother you're hurting!  
  
Boss: Well he started it! He hit me for no good reason!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: *pulls Boss away* Bad boy! No hurting your peers!  
  
Boss: Leggo of me! *bites Daycare Lady Ham*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: AAACK! That's it! you're going for a time out in the corner to think about what you've done!  
  
Boss: But-  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: NOW!*poins to an empty corner*  
  
Boss: *walks over mumbling and grumbling*  
  
Stan:WHAAAAAA!!!! HE'S SO MEAN!!!  
  
Boss: Oh yeah! That's real mature! Trying to cover yourself by acting like a baby!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: Not another word out of you!*takes Stan into the kitchen to get some ice for him*  
  
Howdy: Alright! Now I can set up another one of my pranks while the teacher isn't watchin'!  
  
Pashmina: *enters* Hello everyone!  
  
Howdy: Pashmina! I was just thinkin' about ya! How would you like to play a game of dress up? Or cowboys!  
  
Pahmina:Well, that would be fun!  
  
Dexter: I'll join in of course!  
  
Howdy: Hey! mind your own buisness Mr. Perfect ham!  
  
Pashmina: Aw, let him play Howdy! I'm sure he'll be fun too!  
  
Howdy: *mumbles and grumbles to himself.* oh alright!  
  
Pashmina: Let's go play doctor!  
  
Howdy: What?! Doctor?!  
  
Dexter: Oh yes dear, anything you want!  
  
Pashmina: Okay then! *puts on a doctors coat from the dress up box* Now, how about you be the patient first Dexter?  
  
Dexter: Why not? It'll be my pleasure.  
  
Howdy: That's a great idea Pashmina! I'll be the nurse! Wait a second...nurse?! I'm not a gal!  
  
Pashmina: Excellent! So we have Doctor Pashmina, Nurse Howdy, and Patient Dexter!*puts nurse coat and hat on Howdy*  
  
Howdy: That's not what I meant...  
  
Dexter: So...what should I do?  
  
Pashmina: Just pretend you have a broken leg or a stomach ache or something.  
  
Dexter: uummm....okay! *falls down* OW!!! *and walks in* Ooohhh....I have a sore back. Ow!  
  
Pashmina: Alright! You'll need to lie down first of all.  
  
Dexter: *lays down on a couch* Literally! I think I hurt myself trying to do a pretend fall back there!  
  
Pashmina: Well then this is serious! I'll need to find the right cure!  
  
Dexter: Perhaps if you could massage my back. That would help...*drools*aaahh.....  
  
Pashmina: I know! What you need is a ciropractor! Oh nurse Howdy!  
  
Howdy: Ya called?  
  
Dexter: What exactly is a ciroprator?  
  
Pashmina: From now on, you will be known as ciropractor Howdy! I need you to fix Dexter's back.  
  
Howdy: You got it! * throws off nurse costume, and begins to fix Dexters back like a ciropractor does*  
  
Dexter: AACK! OOOWWW!!! WHAT ARE YOU-OUCH!! AAAHHHH!!!  
  
Boss: *tunrs around* what the-  
  
Sandy: o_0; Is he doing that right?  
  
Pashmina: See? He's getting better already!  
  
Hamtaro: Can I play?!  
  
Pashmina; Sure! You can be the next patient!  
  
Dexter: I think I heard something snap...OOOOWWW!!!  
  
Hamtaro:0_0 uuhhh...never mind! I just remembered I gotta go do my colouring! Bye Bye-Q! *runs off*  
  
Bijou:*walks in* Bonjour!  
  
Boss: IT'S BIJOU! Forget this stupid corner, my timeout's ended early! *runs towards Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Hello Boss!  
  
Boss: I....I...I...uuuhhh......  
  
Oxnard:*enters* Hello!  
  
Bijou: Bonjour Oxnard!  
  
Hamtaro: hamha!  
  
Bijou: Bonjour Hamtaro! How about we all play house!  
  
Boss: -_-;  
  
Hamtaro and Oxnard: Yay! *they run off towards the play house*  
  
Bijou: Are you coming Boss?  
  
Boss:uuumm...uuuhh...no!  
  
Bijou: Alright, come and play anytime you like if you change your mind! *runs off towards playhouse*  
  
Boss: Why did I say that?!  
  
*At the playhouse*  
  
Bijou: I will be zee mother. Oxnard, you may be zee father.  
  
Hamtaro: But I was the father last time!  
  
Bijou: You did not do good as a father! You may be zee child!  
  
Hamtaro: Okay! So what do I do?  
  
Oxnard: *picks Hamtaro up and puts him in a crib* There you go!  
  
Hamtaro:Hey! Why am I in here?! I don't wanna be in here! *cries*  
  
Bijou: Oh, he makes zee perfect child, don't you think?  
  
Oxnard: *is at the table, eating nachos* Oh yea *munch* sure!  
  
*back at the pretend Doctor's office*  
  
Pashmina: Feel better, patient Dexter?  
  
Dexter: X_x; uuuuuugh.......  
  
Howdy: I reckon 3 hours of restin' and he'll be good as new!  
  
Dexter: More like 3 days...-__-;  
  
*Back at the playhouse*  
  
Sandy: Can I play house?  
  
Oxnard: Sure! *crunch* It's so fun!  
  
Bijou: *doing laundry* oui! You may be zee older sister.  
  
Sandy: Cool!  
  
Oxnard: *eating* could you baby sit for me? I'll be going out to lunch.  
  
Sandy: Sure!  
  
Bijou: I am going out to shop. Look after Hamtaro for us!  
  
Sandy: Okay! Bye!  
  
Hamtaro: Hey Sandy! Now that they're gone, can you get me out of here?  
  
Sandy: Well, I think they'd get mad for taking you out. How about I read to you instead.  
  
Hamtaro: But I wanna come out!  
  
Sandy: *opens a book* Once upon a time, there was a beautiful land with faries, and rainbows, and cute fuzzy bunnies-*Hamtaro falls asleep* -and pretty unicorns, and-  
  
Boss: And great fire breathing dragons that ruled them all!!! MWA HA HA HA HAAA!!!  
  
Hamtaro: 0__0; *wakes up and starts crying*  
  
Sandy: Boss! You woke up the baby!  
  
Boss: I just wanted to play!  
  
Bijou: I was hoping you would say that!  
  
Boss: Really?! *blushes* What can I be?  
  
Bijou: hhhmmm....*looks in the dressup box* I know! *takes a pair of grey pointy dog ears and a black spiked collar and places the ears on Boss's head and collar around his neck* You can be zee family dog!  
  
Boss: o__0 I'm a...DOG?!?!  
  
Bijou: Zat eez not how a dog acts! You must speak and act like one by barking and making dog sounds! Just like Hamtaro is crying like a baby!  
  
Sandy: uumm...Bijou, I think he's crying for real.  
  
Hamtaro: WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! I miss my real mommy and daddy!!!!  
  
Oxnard: ah, that was a good lunch...now for dinner!  
  
Bijou: *rocking Hamtaro back and forth in the crib* Oxnard, a husband needs to do more than just eating! He needs to go to work, and walk zee dog!  
  
Oxnard: aaww....alright! *takes a leash* Okay. Now i'm going to put the leash on you, and  
  
Boss: *growls*  
  
Bijou: Boss!  
  
Boss: But you said to act like a dog!'  
  
Bijou: No talking like a hamham! You must talk like a dog!  
  
Sandy: Don't you think Boss is an odd name for a dog?  
  
Bijou: You are right! We must think of a proper name for him!  
  
Oxnard: How about Bruno?  
  
Sandy: Or Brownie!  
  
Boss: How about not?!  
  
Oxnard: What kind of name is Not?!  
  
Bijou: You must speak like a dog!  
  
Boss: uuhh...I mean...woof!  
  
Oxnard: Henry is a good name!  
  
Boss: *growl*  
  
Hamtaro: CRUNCHY!!!  
  
Bijou, Sandy, and Oxnard: Crunchy?!  
  
Boss: Arf?!  
  
Oxnard: Actually, I like it! Reminds me of food!  
  
Bijou: Then Crunchy eet eez!  
  
Boss; Oh great..err..ruff! -_-;  
  
Please tell me what you think and review! 


	5. AAAHHH! THE DOG'S ATTACKING MY OREOS!

Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! XD  
  
Pashmina: Can you get up patient Dexter?  
  
Dexter: No...  
  
Howdy: Here, i'll help ya up partner! *pushes Dexter on his feet*  
  
Dexter: 0__0; AAAAAUUUUGH!!!!  
  
Pashmina: Ciropractor Howdy! You musn't lift the patient on his feet before he's ready! You're fired for mistreatment of our patient! *Pashmina helps Dexter back down on the couch*  
  
Howdy: What?! B-but...  
  
Dexter: That's right! You're permanently damaged my back for life! I say we take him to the guillotine for his head to be removed!  
  
Boss: Did somebody say guillotine?! I knew they were gonna kill us!  
  
Pashmina: Now, let's not get too extreme, and-  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: *in the kitchen* I heard someone say guillotine! I won't have you toddlers talking about violence in my daycare! I'll be out there in a minute!  
  
Bijou: Now honey, take Crunchy for a walk.  
  
Oxnard: My name's not Honey!  
  
Boss: And mine's not Crunchy!  
  
Sandy: You're supposed to speak like a dog!  
  
Boss: Woof! -_-;  
  
*Maxwell comes in the day care, and knocks on the play house door*  
  
Boss: BARK! BARK!  
  
Bijou: Bad dog barking at our visitor! *gets a spray bottle and squirts it at Boss*  
  
Boss: AAAAUUGH! uuuhh...I mean...BARK!YIP!! *runs around the house knocking things over while Bijou is chasing him with a squirt bottle*  
  
Day Care Lady Ham: *from the kitchen* What's all the noise out there!? You know I have an injured child in here, and I can't see what's happening!  
  
Maxwell: Don't worry! Everything's under control!  
  
Sandy: *opens door* MAXY! *hugs him*  
  
Maxwell: uuhh... did I come at a bad time? *sees Bijou chasing Boss and Oxnard is freaking out*  
  
Sandy: Well, ya, but all the better for us to leave! Let's go! *grabs Maxwell's paw and runs off with him*  
  
Hamtaro: Well, that was fast!  
  
Bijou: Wouldn't you like to stay for tea?!  
  
Boss: Don't do that again! I mean, bark bark! : *shakes his fur from Bijou squirting him onto Oxnard*  
  
Oxnard: Oh great! Now i'm all wet too!  
  
*Maxwell and Sandy are at the other side of the room*  
  
Sandy: What book did ya bring today?  
  
Maxwell: Well, I brought my Robert Munch and Dr. Suesse books!  
  
Sandy: Can you read them to me? Pretty please?*makes puppy face*  
  
Maxwell: Well...*blush* why not? I need to start socializing more anyways! *they go off to the reading corner to read The Paper Bag Princess*  
  
*Hamtaro and Boss are sitting on the stairs outside the play house*  
  
*this scene is from that stupid oreo comercial, well it's a parody of it basically*  
  
Hamtaro: I'm gonna show you how to eat an oreo! *takes out an oreo from a box of oreos and glass of milk* First you twist it,*twists top off* Then you lick it *licks creme off oreo*  
  
Boss: 0__0* licks lips*  
  
Hamtaro: Then you dunk it! *dunks oreo and eats it* Mmmm....mom says-mmm *chews with his mouth full of cookie* Mom says, dogs can't have chocolate.  
  
Boss: T_T  
  
Hamtaro: But, you can have the milk! *hands milk over to Boss*  
  
Boss: growl *knocks milk out of Hamtaro's paw*  
  
Hamtaro: Hey! Bad dog! You spilt my milk!  
  
Boss: Bark! Bark! *translation: I want an oreo!*  
  
Hamtaro: No! These are my oreos! Dogs can't eat chocolate!  
  
Boss: *jumps at Hamtaro* OREOS!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! HELP! CRUNCHY'S ATTACKING ME AND MY OREOS!!!  
  
*Oxnard rushes out*  
  
Oxnard: He has rabies!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: *rushes out of the kitchen with Stan* WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!  
  
*everyone stops dead in their tracks, and points to Boss*  
  
Boss: What?! I just wanted an oreo!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: I thought I told you to stay in the corner young man! Now get back there!  
  
Hamtaro: That's not his name anymore, his new name is Crunchy!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: Alright then..Crunchy, get to the corner, NOW!!!  
  
Boss: *mumbles and grumbles as he walks to the corner*  
  
Maxwell: And the prince said; Next time if you're coming to rescue me, dress properly!  
  
Sandy: But, that's like, so mean! She saves Prince Ronald's life, but he only cares about how she looks when she comes to rescue him!  
  
Maxwell: Well...that's the way books go sometimes.  
  
Sandy: Oh, well that stinks...read me more!  
  
Maxwell: Alright. *continues reading*  
  
Howdy: Well, i'll just set up another trap for the daycare lady ham! *grabs a stick from outside*  
  
Pashmina: What are you doing with that stick? *Howdy's stick catches onto Pashmina's scarf, ripping it* 0_______0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams VERY loudly*  
  
*everyone stares at her*  
  
Boss: What happened?!  
  
Daycrae Lady Ham: Hey! Stay at that corner you! Turn around!  
  
Boss: Ugh! This is clearly harassment! *turns around*  
  
Pashmina: ;_; M-my s-scarf, Howdy r-ri-HOWDY! YOU RIPPED MY PRECIOUS SCARF!!! *starts crying very loudly*  
  
Dexter: Howdy! How could you, you evil meanie!  
  
Howdy: Shut your mouth, couch potato!  
  
Dexter: I'm only on here because I am injured!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: What were you doing running with a stick?!  
  
Howdy: Well...I was...uuhh..just..  
  
Hamtaro: He was just gonna pull a prank on you, that's all! Oops! uuumm, I mean...  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: WHAT?! A prank on me, AGAIN!?  
  
Howdy: Way to go partner! Now she knows!  
  
Deaycare Lady Ham: Off to the corner with you! *points to where Boss is standing*  
  
Howdy: *mumbles and grumbles as he walks over*  
  
Boss: Welcome to the corner of punishment  
  
Howdy: Ya ya, put a sock in it...Crunchy!  
  
Boss: T_T  
  
Pashmina: HE RIPPED MY SCARF!!!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: There there, don't cry! We'll buy you a new scarf!  
  
Pashmina: But I don't want a new scarf!  
  
Sandy: Stan! Are you okay?!  
  
Stan: Ya, but that meanie left me a big booboo!  
  
Sandy: Stop, like, trying to act cute! We all know you started it!  
  
Stan: Ya, but all the girls think i'm cute, right?  
  
Sandy: -_-;  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Hamtaro: What's that?  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: Oh! *takes out cellphone from her pocket* Hello? Oh hi!  
  
Hamtaro: Ooh! It's one of those phones that has no string on it!  
  
Oxnard: Phone go ring ring! ^_^  
  
Howdy: This really stinks!  
  
Boss: Join the club.  
  
Pashmina: What can we do about my scarf?!  
  
Bijou: Eez there anyone who can fix it?  
  
Maxwell: I know! Why don't we take it to a tailor!?  
  
Hamtaro: Heke? What's a tailor?  
  
Maxwell: A tailor is someone who sews things and fixes ripped things, like Pashmina's scarf!  
  
Pashmina: Really? WoW! Let's go then!  
  
*at the corner*  
  
Boss: *singing* 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer!  
  
Howdy: Don't you think we're a little to young to be drinking yet?  
  
Boss: Duh, i'm not drinking, i'm singing the world's longest song to pass the time! And if we sing long and loud enough, the daycare lady will get sick of us and let us go!  
  
Howdy: Oh! You're good! I'll get started! *singing* 98 bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
*they both sing loudly*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: *screaming into the phone* WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! *to Boss and Howdy* KIDS! BE QUIET!  
  
*the hamhams sneak out while Daycare Lady Ham doesn't hear them*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: *screaming into the phone* I'M SORRY! YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDER, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
  
*outside*  
  
Bijou: Shouldn't we bring Boss and Howdy?  
  
Pashmina: Boss would sure be a good help, but no way we're bringing Howdy! He was the one who ripped my scarf in the first place!  
  
Maxwell: We can't go back in there and drag them out, or Daycare Lady Ham will notice when it suddenly quiets down. They made a good diversion for us though!  
  
Oxnard: We'll tell them how the trip went when we get back.  
  
Hamtaro: Alright gang! It's off to the tailors we go!  
  
Next chapter: OFF TO THE TAILORS WE GO!!! XD Review! Flames are allowed but only with a good reason of doing so! 


	6. And off to the Tailors we go!

Chapter 5! or was it 6? Gee I dunno! XD Chapter...something! Off to da tailors we go!!!  
  
Hamtaro: So where is this tailors place?  
  
Maxwell: As I recall, it's across the street. *points across the same street in chapter three with a whole bunch of cars zipping by*  
  
Hamtaro: Oh-no! Not this street again!  
  
Oxnard: Oh well, we tried! *starts to walk back to the daycare, but Pashmina grabs him*  
  
Pashmina: We're still going!  
  
Everyone else: o__0; No thanks!  
  
Pashmina: Fine then! I'll go on my own!  
  
Hamtaro: Wait! At least let me come with you!  
  
Bijou: You will get lonely!  
  
Stan: And you won't have me to snuggle you warm baby!  
  
Sandy: *hits Stan* He means that we'll both come with you! Minus the flirting.  
  
Maxwell: We may as well all go then  
  
Oxnard: But how do we get across?  
  
Hamtaro: We'll need a diversion like last time! But who will do it?  
  
Stan: Just tell me and Sandy what to do, and we'll be diversions! Just for you Pashy!  
  
Sandy: Just him  
  
Stan: *slaps Sandy* You too!  
  
Sandy: -_-;  
  
Hamtaro: Okay! Here's what you do!  
  
*Back at the Daycare*  
  
Boss: Well, that's the whole song!  
  
Howdy: What next?  
  
Boss: Hhhmmm......I know! I'll make a parody of the song I hate the most! I HATE YOU! YOU HATE ME! LET'S TEAM UP AND KILL BARNEY!!!  
  
Howdy: I'll just sing my own song. I'M GONNA WRAP MYSELF IN PAPER, I'M GONNA DAB MYSELF WITH GLUE!  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: SPEAK UP PLEASE! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!*goes into the kitchen* That's better!  
  
Boss: NO MORE PURPLE DINO-Hey! Where are all the others?!  
  
Howdy: STICK SOME STAMPS ONTOP OF MY HEAD, I'M GONNA SEND MYSELF TO YOU!!! *Boss hits him* OW! What did ya do that for?! I was singing like ya told me to!  
  
Boss: Just listen for a moment! Everyone but the couch ham has left!  
  
Dexter: My name's not couch ham!  
  
Boss: Sorry, I meant potato, couch potato! I'm getting ham and potatos mixed up again.  
  
Dexter: T_T  
  
Howdy: Where did they all go?  
  
Boss: I bet they went out and used us as diversions! Those no good stinking...well, I can't think of any good insults right now, but..they're still no good..and stinking!  
  
Howdy: Why, those evil dummies! I say we go out and give'em a piece of our mind!  
  
Dexter: Piece of our mind? That sounds painful!  
  
Howdy: Not like that, it's an expression. In other words, LET'S GET 'EM!!!  
  
Boss: Ya! I'm not missing out on any action! *they both run out, and Boss quickly runs back in, grabbing Dexter and dragging him along*  
  
*back at the street*  
  
Sandy: Okay, now! *A car zips by, and Sandy and Stan fall on their backs, rolling all over the sidewalk*  
  
Stan: AAAHH!! IT HIT ME! AAAUUUGH!  
  
Sandy: Oh the paaaaaiiiiin!!!!  
  
Police Ham directing traffic: Oh-no! I gotta start paying attention more to the crosswalks! *runs over to Sandy and Stan* HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN...AGAIN?!?!  
  
*Hamtaro and the others quickly run across the street*  
  
Hamtaro: Too bad we had to leave them  
  
Maxwell: Their sacrafice will not go in vain if we hurry!  
  
Sandy: OOOOOOWWWW- hey! I feel better!  
  
Stan: *nuges her and whispers* No! We need to stay here and distract the police ham as long as possible!  
  
Police Ham: Hhm? What was that?  
  
Sandy: Oh! OW! * clenches her side and coughs* My brother...he is saying his last words...  
  
Police Ham: OH MY GOD! HOW COULD I BE SO IGNORANT?!?!  
  
*on the other side of the street*  
  
Maxwell: Keep a good lookout for the tailor's shop!  
  
Hamtaro: Is that a tailors shop? *points to a clothing store*  
  
Maxwell: No. Keep looking  
  
Pashmina: Is that it? *points a petshop*  
  
Maxwell: No.  
  
Bijou: Eez that eet? *points to a beauty shop*  
  
Maxwell: No.  
  
Hamtaro: How about that place? *points to a post office*  
  
Oxnard: Or that? I hope that's it! *points to a grocery store*  
  
Maxwell: Can't any of you read?  
  
Oxnard: Well, I don't think we're really meant to read like you  
  
Pashmina: Oh, we'll never find it!  
  
Hamtaro: Don't give up! We just have to keep looking!  
  
Oxnard: hey! Something smells good! *goes off in a different direction following the smell*  
  
*Meanwhile, farther back*  
  
Howdy: You sure ya know where we're goin'? And why did ya hafta bring Dexter along? He's only slowin' us down!  
  
Boss: *dragging Dexter behind him* Relax! My dad taught me how to navigate, he's an expert! And Dexter probably knows his way around too! Right Dexter?  
  
Dexter: Well...not really. And could you stop dragging my feet against the ground?  
  
Boss: Be tough! Bear with it ya whimp!  
  
Howdy: It's obvious we're lost! Dexter's no help either! Hey! That reminds me of a funny joke!  
  
Dexter: I may be injured Howdy, but I can still walk up and smack you if you even start telling it!  
  
Boss: I'll just ask for directions!  
  
Dexter: You ask someone, then that someone is going to scoop us up and take us back to the daycare!  
  
Howdy: He's gotta good point there  
  
Boss: *looks over to a small park* Or maybe not! *drops Dexter and runs off towards the park*  
  
Howdy: What are you doing?! *runs after Boss* Crazy kid!  
  
Dexter: Hey! Don't leave me behind!  
  
Boss: Look! *points to a sleeping orange and white Akita dog tied to a tree*(An Akita dog is a well known dog breed in Japan. Almost looks like a husky with it's pointed ears, fur, and curled tail. Okay, i'll shut up now! Man I hate being smart! XP)  
  
Howdy: Ya, and it's gonna bite our heads off if we don't scidaddle on outta here!  
  
Boss: No! Let me talk to it! Then we can get across the street without anyone stopping us, and to the tailors faster!  
  
Howdy: That's a good plan ya got there, but how ya gonna convince it to do so?  
  
Boss: Because...I can speak dog.  
  
Howdy: You WHAT?! That's impossible!!  
  
Boss: No it's not! Watch! Bark! Bark! Ruff! Bark!  
  
Dog: *wakes up* *Yawns*  
  
Boss: It's awake!  
  
Dog: WOOF!!! *jumps at Boss and Howdy, but the rope tied around it's neck holds it back*  
  
Howdy: Great! Now ya made it mad!  
  
Boss: 0_0; uumm....let me think...Woof! Bark! Bark!  
  
Dog: Arf?  
  
Boss: Ruff! Ruff!  
  
Howdy: yeesh, what a freak!  
  
Boss: *glares at Howdy* Let's see you speak to the dog!  
  
Dog: Bark!  
  
Boss: He said that he'll take us to that tailors shop our friends were talking about, if we untie his rope  
  
Howdy: You crazy?!  
  
Boss:...Yes! *starts chewing at the dogs rope*  
  
Howdy: What if he's lying? He'll start chasin' us like a mad bull! Then what?!  
  
Boss: I dunno! We're just gonna have to trust him! Now start chewing!  
  
Howdy: Oh alright! *chews on rope until it finally snaps*  
  
Dog: Bark!  
  
Boss: He said climb on! *jumps on the dogs head*  
  
Howdy: *climbs on the dogs back* How can you understand him?!  
  
Boss: Why do you want to- AAAUGH! *The dog starts running* AAAAHHH!!! SLOW DOWN!  
  
Dexter: Wha? Hey! Stop! *raises his paw and grabs onto the dogs tail* YYYEEEEAUGH!!!!!  
  
*meanwhile back at the daycare*  
  
Daycare Lady Ham: Okay! Alright then! Buh-bye! *turns off cellphone* That was sure a long conversa-*looks at the corner* OH MY GOD! WHERE DID THEY ALL GO?!?!?! NOT AGAIN!!!!  
  
*Back to Boss, Howdy, Dexter, and the dog who are standing before the dreaded street*  
  
Boss: We'll have to cross the street!  
  
Howdy: You crazy?!  
  
Boss: I already told you, YES!!!  
  
Howdy: You need help...  
  
*Dog starts walking across the street*  
  
Police Ham: *kneeling over Sandy and Stan* Why? WHY?!?!  
  
Stan:...can you give me that dohnut you have...before I leave...it'll totally be my last meal I have...before I..I...*cough*  
  
Police Ham: Yes! ANYTHING! *sobs and gives Stan his dohnut*  
  
Sandy: And...and... AND THERE'S A DOG WALKING IN TRAFFIC!!!  
  
Police Ham: *sniff* Huh? *looks up* AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Boss: Hey Sandy! Hey Stan!  
  
Sandy: Hey! It's Boss and Howdy!  
  
Stan: And Dexter! *scarfs down dohnut* Let's follow!  
  
*they get up and run off after the dog*  
  
Police Ham: 0___0; WHAT?! B-But...they...got....uuuuuuuuhhh...*faints*  
  
*Boss's dad is driving in one of those d@mn SUVs, listening to Eminem*  
  
Boss's Dad: Guess who's back? Back again! *sees Boss riding on the dog* Shady's BaAAAAAAAAAACK!!! 0____0 *screeches SUV to a stop before he crashes into dog's leg and pokes head out of the window* WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!?!  
  
Boss: Uh-oh! It's dad! Step on it! uuhh...I mean..WOOF! *The dog starts to run across the street, causing cars to crash and hamhams to run and panic*  
  
Boss's Dad: I never should have taught him to speak dog. -_-;  
  
Dexter: *is hanging on for dear life* HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Hamtaro's mom and Dad are seen walking on the sidewalk*  
  
Hamtaro's Dad: AAAAHHH!!!*points to dog*  
  
Hamtaro's Mom: EEEK!! It's Godzilla!  
  
Hamtaro's Dad: No! DOGZILLA!!!  
  
*they run off screaming along with a bunch of other hamsters*  
  
Boss: Well, things just suddenly got alot less crowded!  
  
Oxnard: Yay! Now the bakery line up fort he bakery died down!  
  
Boss; where'd you come from?!  
  
Oxnard: *to the baker* and one of those, and one of these *pointing to all the cookies*  
  
Baker: You got money kid?  
  
Oxnard: Well...not really...  
  
Baker: then no cookie-AAAAAAAUGH!!! *the dog comes in the bakery*  
  
Oxnard: I guess this means he wants me to take them! *gathers cookies in a bag and walks down the street back to the daycare*  
  
Boss: Well...that was...  
  
Howdy: weird...  
  
Boss: Ya...  
  
Dexter: A little help down here?  
  
*Farther down the street*  
  
Maxwell: There it is! *points to a store that has a green sign, saying Taylor Ham's Tailor Shop*  
  
Pashmina: Yay! We found it! *runs in*  
  
*At the front desk, there's a white middle aged ham wearing glasses, a green vest, and a red bow tie*  
  
Hamtaro: Hey! He looks like Dexter!  
  
Pashmina: Excuse me Taylor! Do you think you could fix my scarf?  
  
Tailor Ham: How did you know my name?  
  
Pashmina: It said on your sign outside the door. Now can you fix my scarf?  
  
Taylor: Only with a please, little girl  
  
Hamtaro: Little?!  
  
Pashmina: Onegai?  
  
Taylor: ??? Speak english please.  
  
Pashmina: That was japanese for please.  
  
Taylor: Certainly! Come back in awhile and it will be ready.  
  
Pashmina: Oh thank you Taylor! *the hamhams wait outside*  
  
Hamtaro: Why are there hamhams runnning this way? *sees dog* AAAHHH!! GODZILLA!!  
  
Maxwell: No, it's a dog!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh...DOGZILLA!!!  
  
Bijou: EEK!! Somebody save me!  
  
Boss: *on the dog's head* Hi everybody!  
  
Howdy: Howdy folks!  
  
Bijou: Boss! Howdy! What are you doing up there?!  
  
Dexter; Ahem! T_T  
  
Bijou: Oh! And Dexter..why are you hanging off that dog's tail?  
  
Maxwell: You're the one steering this beast through traffic?!  
  
Boss: He's not a beast! He's my friend!  
  
Pashmina: What about Daycare Lady Ham?  
  
Howdy: *hops off dog's back* You left us as a diversion when we wanted to join in on the action! You should've helped get us instead of leave us!  
  
Pashmina: Not you! I'm not gonna speak to you!  
  
Howdy: You just did! Here's a good rhyme! Why would ya be upset over a lil' rag, squeezin' 'round your neck, you'd think it make you gag! *laughs histaricaly*  
  
Pashmina: Y-You're so mean!!! *starts crying*  
  
Hamtaro: Howdy!  
  
Boss: I may be just as mad as you are for her leaving us, but what you just said was evil!  
  
Bijou: How could you be so cruel?!  
  
Howdy: Aw c'mon! Laugh it up! it's perdy funny, don'tcha think?!  
  
*everyone glares at howdy*  
  
Dog: Arf?  
  
Taylor: *comes out* Your scarf is done madame.  
  
Pashmina: Oh! it's perfect! *snuggles it* Thanks you so much!  
  
Howdy: Does this mean that you forgive me now that it's fixed?  
  
Pashmina: Well...okay!  
  
Taylor: That will be $10.00, including tax! ^__^  
  
Pashmina: .___. say wha?  
  
Boss: Oh crud...  
  
To be Continued! MWA HA HA HAAAA!!! :3 Please review! 


	7. I can Speak Rock! :D Ugh, I need major h...

Hamtaro: What do we do now?

Taylor: No money! I should have figured, you being kids!

Pashmina: Can't you let us go, just this once? Onegai?

Taylor: Why do you say that!

Howdy: Anybody got any plans?

Hamtaro: Anyboy notice that Oxnard's missing?

Sandy: Sorry we're late! If only Stan had been faster!

Stan: I got a cramp from eating that dohnut!

Sandy: Why do you all look so sad?

Maxwell: Pashmina got her scarf fixed, but Taylor's charging money, which we don't have.

Stan: How do you know his name's Taylor?

Pashmina: (points up to the green sign)

Stan: Oh.Maxwell: How are we going to pay?

Cappy: I'll pay!

Everyone: WHAT!

Hamtaro: Hey! It's Cappy!

Cappy's Mom: Now Cappy, don't try to act like a grown up!

Cappy: Can we help them mommy? Pwease?

Pashmina: Onegai?

Taylor: Stop saying that!

Pashmina: Sorry!

Cappy's Mom: Oh all right. What's your price?

Taylor: it's $10.00, but they should be paying their own-

Cappy's Mom: But i'm still paying. (hands money to Taylor)

Taylor: Thank you. Take care of your scarf, young miss. (goes back into shop)

Pashmina: I wonder when he'll get my name right?

Bijou: I do not think he ever asked for your name.

Hamtaro: Thank you Cappy!

Cappy: Thank my mommy! (hugs her)Pashmina: Thank you so much, miss!

Cappy's Mom: You're very welcome. But next time, make sure your come with a parent.

Maxwell: Yes, we will. We'd better get back now(everyone climbs on the dog)

Boss: Thank you, Cappy's mom! (they ride off)

Howdy: Are you sure that's her name?

Boss: Not really.

Hamtaro: What a nice lady!

Cappy: Mommy, when I get older, can I go to daycare with my fwiends?

Cappy's Mom: Well, maybe. (in a gushy babyish voice) But why go there when you can stay with your mommy?

Cappy: Okay! Maybe i'll stay with you!(hugs mom)

(the hamhams get back to the daycare)

Hamtaro: That was sure alot quicker getting back!

Boss: Thanks for the ride...(reads the dog's name tag on his collar) Crunchy!

Bijou: His name is Crunchy too?

Boss: Cool! I was named after the world's most awesome dog!

Crunchy: Woof!

Hamtaro: Bye Bye-Q Crunchy!

Maxwell: Thank you Crunchy!

Crunchy: Bark! Bark! (runs off)

Boss: Bark Bark!

Hamtaro: I wish I could speak dog!

Stan: I can speak Rock!

Everyone else: WHAT!

Sandy: Oh-no...

Stan: (picks up a small rock) Rock, rock rock. Rock rock stone? Boulder! Rock rock rock pebble

Bijou: Et je peux parler francaise!

Maxwell: What?

Bijou: And I can speak French!

Maxwell: Oh.

Hamtaro: Still wish I could speak something else too!

Daycare Lady Ham: There you all are! I was worried about all of you! Now get inside!

(they all come inside)

Oxnard: (sitting on the couch eating the cookies he got from the bakery) Oh! Hi guys! I was wondering where you all were!

Hamtaro: We were wondering where you were!

Panda: And the nail goes here! (smashes nail with a hammer into the wall with a hammer)

Hamtaro: Panda came!

Daycare Lady Ham: No! Put that hammer down! That's not a toy!

Panda: WAAAAHHH! I WANT MY HAMMER BACK! (cries)

Daycare Lady Ham: Certainly not! I don't see how irresponsible your parents could be, giving you this weapon of mass destruction! (hides hammer)

Boss: That's a weapon of mass destruction! Cool! I wanna try!

Daycare Lady Ham: NO! You're a weapon of mass destruction yourself! You're not causing-

Boss: I'm a weapon of mass destruction! SWEET! Wait till I tell my dad! That's awesomeness on a stick!

Sandy: Awesomeness on a stick?

Daycare Lady Ham: Now, all of you were very naughty hams for running away! You will all stand in the corner to think about what you have done for 15 minutes! Oxnard and Panda may continue to their play, as they were sensible enough not to run away!

Howdy: But Oxnard ran away at first-

Daycare Lady Ham: To the corner...NOW! All of you!

Hamtaro: Aaawww!

Boss: Who ever invented corners in the first place!

Maxwell: A hamham 800 years ago named Frederik Cornerus.

Boss: I never asked you!

(15 minutes later)

Daycare Lady Ham: Alright, corner time is over. It's snack time now children!

Oxnard: (finishing up his cookies) Yay! More snacks!

(they all go into the kitchen)

(Hamtaro, Oxnard, Panda, and Daycare Lady Ham are sitting at a table, Boss, Sandy, Stan, and Pashmina, are sitting at another, and Bijou, Howdy, Dexter, and Maxwell are sitting at another)

Hamtaro: Wow! There's cookies, macaroni and apple juice here!

Daycare Lady Ham: Eat up, kids!

Oxnard: Yay! More cookies! (scarfs down his snack) Can I have some more?

Daycare Lady Ham: 00; Oh my goodness...such a fast eater!

Boss: I heard, that the macaroni is made out of chopped up monkey's brain, and the cookies-

Sandy: Ew! That's just gross!

Pashmina: Please, i'm trying to eat!

Stan: No! Tell me more! I wanna hear about the cookies!

Hamtaro: Yummy! This is so good!

Panda: (makes a tower out of his cookie) I built a cookie tower!

Oxnard: I'm still hungry...

Stan: (burps)

Sandy: Stan! Be mature for once!

Stan: How can we? We're practically babies!

Boss: Bet that I can burp louder than you can!

Stan: Oh yeah?

Boss: (burps)

Sandy: somebody, like get me out of here...

Stan: (belches) I'm winning!

Boss: (belches) No you're not!

Stan: Ya know, You're prettygood! Who taught ya?

Howdy: Let me guess, your daddy.

Boss: Nope! My mommy taught me!

Howdy: o0;

Pashmina: That's not what mommies are supposed to do!

Stan: Wow! Wish I had a mommy like that! My mommy's just a stupid hippie!

Daycare Lady Ham: My...what odd families they have!

Hamtaro: I wish I could learn all that cool stuff Boss's parents know!

Stan: (belches)

Boss: I'm gonna beat ya! (belches)

Daycare Lady Ham: No burping over there at the table! Stop it now!

Boss: (belches loudly) Oh yeah! I'm the belching champion of the world!

Stan: Not if I can help it! (opens mouth to belch, but Sandy covers his mouth)

Sandy: You're totally going to get yourself in trouble!

Howdy: (telling another one of his corney jokes) And he said awful! Get it? Awful!

(starts laughing and pounds the table, causing some macaroni to fly into Dexter's face)

Dexter: AACK! Howdy! How dare you! (hits Howdy with a cookie)

Boss: FOOD FIGHT! (throws bowl of macaroni at Sandy)

Sandy: AAAH! WHY YOU-(squirts apple juice at Boss)

Hamtaro: This is fun! (throws cookie at Oxnard)

Oxnard: Ow! That hurt! (looks a cookie thrown at him) Hey! more food! (eats cookie) It just gets better and better!

Panda: Hey! You knocked my cookie tower over!

Daycare Lady Ham: Children! Stop this!

Bijou: Hamhams! Can we not be more civilized?

(cookie hits Bijou)

Bijou: EEEK! WHO THREW THAT!

Boss: (laughs uncontollably until he sees that he hit Bijou) Oops...heh heh...hi Bijou!

Bijou: ...(shaking in rage)

Howdy: She's gonna blow!

Bijou: (does a war cry and throws cookies and macaroni at Boss)

Boss: ow! ow! Stop! Mercy! (macaroni bowl hits Boss in the head, and he falls over) Owwww...

(Oxnard's mother comes in)

Oxnard's Mom: Oh my goodness! (grabs Oxnard) you're never coming here again as long as you live!

Oxnard: Aaww! But I was having fun!

Daycare Lady Ham: EVERYBODY STOP!

(everybody stops)

to be continued...


	8. Buh bye Kiddies!

Final disclaimer: _I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters._

Daycare Lady Ham: Nobody move!

(Howdy is standing on one foot, ready to throw macaroni at Maxwell, but falls over)

Daycare Lady Ham: It's story time!

Ham hams: YAAAAAY! (they trample over Daycare Lady Ham towards the reading corner)

Boss: Ow, my head...

Daycare Lady Ham:You coming Boss?

Boss: I hate stories.

Daycare Lady Ham: You're coming anyways. (picks up Boss)

Hamtaro: (singing) STORY TIME! STORY TIME! STORY TIME! STORY-

Boss: SHUTUP ALREADY! (Daycare Lady Ham drops Boss) OW!

Daycare Lady Ham: I want you to behave now! When I read the story, I want you to stay quiet.

Boss: okay

Daycare Lady Ham: (sits down in a chair and takes out a book) This is a story by Dr Suesse called Green Eggs and Ham

Boss: Green eggs and what?

Bijou: It sounds gross!

Hamtaro: Ham, as in ham ham, as in they're gonna serve us up for dinner with eggs!

Boss: Didn't I tell ya they were gonna do something like that to us?

Sandy: Maxy already read that one to me today though!

Daycare Lady Ham: Well, that's too bad now isn't it? Because I'm reading it anyways!

(Bijou's mother enters)

Bijou's mom: Oh Bijou! It is time to go!

Bijou: Au revoir everyone!

Boss: Bye Bijou! (blushes)

Hamtaro: Bye bye, Bijou!

Daycare Lady Ham: Well, that's one out of the way..

Boss: Can me and Stan perform a concert again instead?

Stan: Ya! You totally gotta check out my new drum solo!

Daycare Lady Ham: Most certainly not! We are going to read a story, and that's final!

Stan: Hmph! You're no fun!

Daycare Lady Ham: Alright. Now to begin. (opens book) 'I am Sam.'

Hamtaro: Your name's not Sam! It's Daycare Lady Ham! Hey! That rhymes!

Maxwell: Just like Dr Suesse makes rhymes!

Stan: And Jingle!

Howdy: Here's a good joke! What do you get when-

Daycare Lady Ham: May we get back to the story now? Now, where was I? Oh yes! 'Sam I am!'

Dexter: That is improper grammar you know.

Howdy: Stop tryin' to impress all the others with your so-called smarts!

Dexter: But it's true!

Boss: This story sucks!

Daycare Lady Ham: I've only read two sentences! (cell phone rings) Hold on one minute children. (turns on cell phone, and goes into the kitchen to talk)

Stan: Alright! Now it's my turn to tell the story! (grabs a different book from the shelf beside him) Here we go!

Maxwell: Ah! The Ugly Duckling! That's always a nice story!

Panda: (dreamy eyes) I wove (love) happy stories!

Hamtaro: Yay! I love them too!

Stan: Uh..ya! I knew it was called that! (opens the book) Now, what does that say? (he can't read the words, so he makes up a story) Once upon a time, there was an ugly duckling. He was so ugly that everyone died! (flips to the end of the book) And they all lived happily ever after! The end!

Panda: (tears in his eyes) That didn't make me feel happy! (cries)

Boss: Well, that was lame! I mean, how can someone live happily ever after if they died already?

Stan: Well, I'd like to see you read a better story!

Boss: okay then, I will! (pushes Stan off the chair, and grabs a book that says on it 'Wednesday Spaghetti Night' that has a bunch of cats eating pasta and dancing around) Wed-nes daeeee (trying to sound out the words) Spag heeeeettiiiii Niii guh hut!

Maxwell: It says Wednesday Spaghetti Night

Boss: ...I knew that! (opens book) So once upon a land, with big scary dinosaurs, and dragons, and pigs, there lived these three stupid cats, and

Maxwell: You know, cats and pigs weren't alive when dinosaurs were alive, and dragons don't even-

Boss: Hey! I'm trying to tell a story here! Okay, so the cats wanted to do some fishing. But as you know, cats hate the water, so they built themselves a boat so they wouldn't get wet. So they built the boat, and it sunk, and they wet. And they were so wet that one of them exploded! Then the boat spontaneously combusted, and then it spontaneously combusted again! And then it exploded and the cat drowned.

Dexter: How is that even possible?

Maxwell: What I want to know is how is it possible that Boss knows a word like 'spontaneous combustion'?

Howdy: Quiet, guys! This is gettin' good!

Boss: (looking at the pictures) and then, the other two cats who were trying to swim in the water, they caught on fire and died! Then all the fishies in the water drowned, and broccoli started growing on land by the millions! And that's how the dinosaurs became to be exstinked. The End!

Panda: ...

Dexter:...That didn't make any sense...

Maxwell: The word is '_extinct_', and that's not how the dinosaurs died

Hamtaro: I thought fishies couldn't drown though!

Stan: Duh! It's a story! What did you expect, science textbooks?

Maxwell: Well, actually...yes!

Stan: You're crazy...

Maxwell: Well, no actually. The true definition of crazy, is that when one becomes (Maxwell's older brother picks him up)

Maxwell's brother: You've been reading waaaaaayyy too many books again. Let's go.

Sandy: Bye Bye Maxy!

Maxwell: (blushes and waves)

Sandy: (sighs dreamily) he's soooo smart!

Stan: He's such a geek!

Sandy: Well, let's see you name all 50 states in the U.S of A!

Stan: Well...B.C...umm..

Dexter: B.C's in Canada!

Boss: Well, why are we naming states anyways! We don't even live in U.S of A! We're in Japan! (Takes another book) Once upon a volcano, there lived the ugliest wolf you ever saw! And he had only a pink piggy with no brain to keep him company! So one day, they were swimming in the lava, and they swam into a telephone wire and died.

Panda: (eyes start to water) How come everyone's always dying?

Dexter: Swimming in lava? How-

Boss: Shut up! I'm not done yet! But, then the volcano exploded, and it killed the wolf and the piggy and they died again!

Hamtaro: (sniffs) It's so sad...

Boss's Dad: (comes in) And what garbage are you telling them?

Boss: Garbage?

Stan: He's telling us a story about how the dinosaurs became extinct! (tears in his eyes) He tells his stories so beautifully! (bursts out crying)

Boss Dad: Uuummm...Okay, right...crazy kids...and what were you doing riding on top of a dog earlier today?

Boss: Uuhhh...what's a dog? (has a stupid look on his face)

Boss's Dad: (slaps his forehead)

Panda: (is sitting there holding the book, crying) Everywon (everyone) died! Why does it have to be like this?

Sandy: Did you teach him to speak dog?

Hamtaro: Can you teach me? Pretty Please? (makes puppy face)

Boss's Dad: Oh brother…

Boss: What? I have a brother now?

(Cappy's Mom comes in with Cappy)

Cappy: Here's the daycare, and there's my fwiends! Doesn't it wook (look) fun?

Panda: (finds his hammer hidden in the bookshelf) Yay! And this is where the nail goes! (hits the wall with hammer)

Boss: (sees Panda with hammer) Oh dad, can you get me a weapon of mass destruction for my birthday, even though the Daycare Lady said I'm already a weapon of mass destruction? Can you believe it? She says that I'm a weapon of mass destruction! Isn't that cool?

Boss's Dad: What? Where is this crazy daycare lady? (looks in the kitchen and sees her)

Daycare Lady Ham: (on her cell phone) Oh really? You're kidding! (bursts out laughing)

Boss's Dad: How responsible.

Panda: (still banging on the wall with his hammer) This is fun!

Stan: Did I mention that your wife can belch beautifully? I wanna take lessons from her one day! You must real proud to have her for a wife! Did she come here with you today?

Boss's Dad: uhh...no.

Stan: Oh well, that's okay! But guess what? I can speak rock! Here, I'll teach you, and maybe you can teach me to speak dog! Here's how you speak rock: Rock rock stone! Now repeat after me!

Boss's Dad: No, that's okay. I gotta get going. Let's go, son! (grabs Boss and runs out) What a bunch of lunatics!

Boss: They're my friends! Can I come back again?

Boss's Dad: NO!

Cappy's Mom: We must have hit the mental institute instead of the daycare honey. Let's go! (grabs Cappy, and runs out as fast as she can)

Daycare Lady Ham: (laughing) Okay, I'd better go now! Buh-bye! (hangs up cell phone) Okay, sorry about that kiddies, I just had to-where's Maxwell and Boss?

Hamtaro: They had to go home.

Daycare Lady Ham: Good! Uh-I mean, what I meant to say was...well, let's go play with some playdough, shall we?

Everyone: YAY!

(at the playdough table)

Hamtaro: This is so fun! I've never seen this stuff before!

Pashmina: I hope it doesn't make my scarf dirty!

Howdy: (mixes all colours of playdough together) I want grey playdough!

Dexter: Why?

Stan: Hey Sandy! This yellow lump of playdough looks just like you!

Sandy: (eyes water) No it doesn't! (starts crying)

Daycare Lady Ham: Don't be mean to your sister!

Howdy: (sticks grey hamster shaped playdough in Dexter's face) Look Dex! It's you!

Dexter: That does not look like me! My eyes are not red, green stuff does not come out of my nose, and I do not have a purple tongue that hangs out!

Hamtaro: (sticks a big red blob playdough in his mouth) Wook ah mee! (look at me)

Panda: HAHA! Ya look so goofy!

Howdy: You're almost as funny as me!

Daycare Lady Ham: Oh my goodness! No! Get that out of your mouth now!

Stan: (bursts out laughing at Hamtaro)

Sandy: Hee hee! You're so funny!

Hamtaro: (starts laughing) HAHA-ACK! (swallows playdough) URK! HAK!(makes weird sounds with his throat)

Daycare Lady Ham: Oh no! What do I do! I knew I should have payed more attention in my early babysitting courses on how to unchoke a child!

Sandy: Like, oh my god! Hamtaro's face is turning red!

Howdy: Wait! Now it's blue!

Daycare Lady Ham: Oh-no! Oh-no! Blue's not good!

Stan: No way, man! He's totally purple!

Daycare Lady Ham: You're not helping! AAAAAAHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

Pashmina: Last time when Boss was chocking, I hit his head against a chair and it worked!

Daycare Lady Ham: Oh really? That's good...wait! Since when was Boss chocking? Was it today or last time? OOOHHH, I'M SO IRRESPONSIBLE!

Dexter: Just smash Hamtaro's head on a chair already!

Daycare Lady Ham: (picks up Hamtaro) Are you sure about this?

Everyone Else: YES!

Daycare Lady Ham: Okay...(takes deep breath and smashes Hamtaro's head on a chair) It didn't work!

Pashmina: Do it again! You have to do it a lot of times!

Daycare Lady Ham: Okay! (does it again and again, and Hamtaro's parents come in)

Hamtaro's Mom: Oh my goodness! What is she doing to our baby?

Hamtaro: (coughs up playdough) Mommy! Daddy!

Hamtaro's Dad: He's alright!

Hamtaro's Mom: Thank goodness! What was that lady doing to you!

Pashmina: She was unchoking him!

Hamtaro: Yea! She saved my life!

Hamtaro's Dad: Really? I never thought smashing your head against a chair would help! We owe you our greatest thanks!

Stan: What are you talking about! He chocked cause the lady wasn't paying attention to-(Daycare Lady Ham cover Stan's mouth)

Daycare Lady Ham: Oh you're very welcome! It wasn't much!

Hamtaro's Mom: Well it's time to go sweetie!

Hamtaro: Okay! Bye bye-Q everyone! And thanks for saving me Daycare Lady Ham!

Daycare Lady Ham: (waves nervously) Bye Bye...

(Sandy's Mom and Dad come in)

Stan: Yay! Mommy and Daddy are back! Did I tell ya that I can, like, speak rock?

Sandy: Oh brother... --; Bye bye everyone!

Howdy's Mom comes in: Okay Howdy! Time to go! Your parents told me to pick you up to Dexter!

Howdy: Dang!

Howdy's Mom: I hope you were good today Howdy!

Daycare Lady Ham: better than last time, that's for sure!

Howdy's Mom: Terribly sorry 'bout that last time! I'll be goin' now!

Dexter and Howdy: (with dreamy eyes and blushing) GOODBYE PASHMINA! (they leave)

Panda: (takes his hammer and starts banging the walls again) And the nail goes here...(bang!)

Daycare Lady Ham: Stop that! Right now! You're giving me a headache!

(Panda's Dad comes in)

Panda's Dad: Panda! No! (picks up Panda) What did Itell youabout playing with hammers!

Panda: I'm sorry...

Panda's Dad: Sorry miss, he's obsessed with the idea of becoming a carpenter when he grows up. Sorry for the trouble! (walks out)

Daycare Lady Ham: Well a lot sure have left in that past 5 minutes! Not that it's a bad thing.

Pashmina: That was an exciting day! I'll never forget it!

Daycare Lady Ham: I'd sure like to forget it...

Pashmina: ...Hey! Wouldn't it be fun if we could all stay here over night for a sleepover?

Daycare Lady Ham: No! (backs away slowly) Why can't I ever have normal children come here?

Pashmina: What did I say? Whatever I said, I'm really sorry! How about we play something? Let's play dress up!

(Pashmina's Mom comes in)

Pashmina's Mom: Honey! It's time to go!

Pashmina: Aaaww! Me and the Daycare Lady Ham were about to play a game!

Pashmina's mom: Oh really? Well, I could let you stay a little-

Daycare Lady Ham: oh-no! That's alright! I'm sure you've got places to go!

Pashmina's Mom: Well, how about some ice cream then, honey?

Pashmina: Ooooh! Yes please!

Daycare Lady Ham: phew! That was too close!

Pashmina: Bye Bye, Daycare Lady Ham!

Daycare Lady Ham: Bye..bye..(waves hand sheepishly as Pashmina leaves) ooooohhhh...(collapses in a chair) I really need a vacation!

THE END

So that's it unless I get any other crazy ideas for this story,but I think I'm fresh out of ideas. Sorry if that chapter was kind of lame, but like I said, I'm out of ideas.

I've noticed that I've gotten many many reviews for this, more than I ever imagined.So I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed. It was lots of fun to write this story and very glad thatyou guys enjoyed it. Thank you so much andthanks for reading! Bye-Q:3


End file.
